Arterial of Origins: Recommendations
A list of recommended cards based on the Japanese wiki. Legend: # goes by the # of the card according to the first type. Name is the name of the card, followed by its rarity in bracket. Type is the type of the card. ie: #1 Senzaki Syuya (SR-1), Human/Hero = Card #1 of Type Human of quality SR. Atori C2 would be the 2nd Atori card with rarity C. Cost 1 Cost 1 cards forms the backbone of all initial decks as you do not get a Leader card with 2 summoning power until the completion of Dreamland (requires completion of the Human and Angel route). Even then Cost 1 cards remain useful due to their variety and ability choices. Three factors determine the quality of a cost 1 card: Base stat, equipment slots, and abilities. The relatively low stat of Cost 1 cards can be offset by using the Mirror Image accessory (複写鏡, requires 2 slots and Alchemy III) as it acquire the stat of the cloned card. Against more powerful enemies in later chapters, Cost 1 cards with the Mirror may clone a unit with 2 control, allowing you to quickly deloy cost 3 cards. Cost 2 Cost 3 Although Cost 3 cards generally only gain a minor boost stat wise compared to Cost 2 cards, they posses a lot of powerful abilities, as well as 2 summoning power allowing you to summon other cost 3 cards at ease, as well as allowing the summon of cost 4,5,6 cards. It may be wise to keep at least 1 cost 3 card in the backrow as center rear guard so you can continuously summon other high power cards. Cost 4 Cost 5 Cost 6 Cost 7 Cost 7 cards require special circumstances to summon as cost 3 to 6 cards only have 2 sumoning power. They can be summoned by: *Using a Ruler's Cane to increase the control of the board by 1. Those are sold at the item shop in Arterial Force Blade (AFB). *By using the Sterula Ring L accessory to decrease its cost by 1, *Summoned with the help of a summon power 2 card using the Sterula Ring R, which increases its control by 1. *Using card abilities that grant +1 control *Using Ganoel or Arisa's Finish Arts. There is also a special God Slayer Cilica summon that can be used to summon the Cost 8 card with 3 summoning power. Due to the circumstances of their summoning, cost 7 cards are valued by their unique abilities. They are not recommended for a regular deck, and should be used in a specialized deck against specific enemies, as often time their high attack values are wasted as overkill against lower cost cards. Cost 8 Leaders Deck Builds Sayane Lockdown Deck This deck provides a simple and reliable, if ''very ''cheap, way of defeating many of the game's stronger enemies (including some late-game bosses). The deck contains only six cards: *4x Sayane (Human #78) *1x Sayane (Human #79) equipped with MHI Controller *1x Sayane (Human #82) These are all acquired from Sayane's plot and friendship events on the human and devil routes. Begin by moving your leader to the back row and waiting for the computer to have a full field of cards. Then start by deploying all four #78 cards to the sides, with the #82 being deployed directly in front. The #78s each reduce the cost of all enemies by 1, and the #82 will reduce their cost by a further point when removed from the field, which will leave most enemies at zero cost. If the enemy leader still has positive cost, use a Blood of Revival to get one of your #78s back and repeat. Once the entire enemy force has zero cost, deploy the #79 in front of the enemy leader. Her special ability prevents her from being attacked by zero-cost cards, and the MHI Controller will prevent the leader from moving and overriding one of its existing cards; the computer will then be unable to stop you from gradually chipping away at its health until you win. This can also be done with card #80 in place of #79 for a faster kill, but without an upgraded leader card, this runs the risk of lacking the support needed to deploy it in the first place. This deck will not help you against leaders that are immune to abilities, those with Finish Arts that damage or remove your cards, or battles with time limits or in which running out of cards is a losing condition. One-Turn Blitz Deck *This is a deck that you can use if you've cleared Dreamlands to kill most generic enemies in one turn (and some bosses before endgame). It consists of the following: **1x Ambitous Maoosama Leader card, obtained through alchemy **1x Kotsumiya Nomikoto (KN) card, found in the basement of the MHI building in the angel route **2x Innocent Lily cards, obtained through alchemy (materials obtained by leveling Maoosama up) **2x Demon Orc Cmdr. cards, obtained as rare drops in the append map Orcland **1x 5-cost card with the highest attack power that you own *Equip every card with the highest attack-boosting equipment you can. When a battle starts, just move your leader card backwards, summon "Innocent Lily"s on either side, "Demon Orc Cmdr."s in front, and your KN card in the center vanguard slot. Use your leader card's ability to force one of your "Demon Orc Cmdr."s to retreat back to your hand, and replace it with your cost-5 card. Activate KN's ability and watch most leader cards die in one hit. If it's still alive one turn later, you can repeat the process. *Later on, you can make a cost-7 Anastasia card through alchemy and put that in the deck instead of KN or the cost-5 card and that'll give you an instant Finish Art. *As an alternative to KN, you can also use "Godslayer Celica" equipped with a "Sterula Ring (L)" so it only costs 7 to summon. If you have both Anastasia and Celica, you can do the following: **Make your partner Gillezel. Follow above steps to summon KN, but summon Anastasia instead for Gillezel's Finish Art. Send Anastasia back to your hand. Summon Celica and activate the card's ability to deal 19 damage (Anastasia's base Attack, which can be improved with items/equipment) to all enemy cards. This is enough to kill pretty much any non-leader card in the game. Then activate Gillezel's Finish Art. Your opponent will be left with an empty field for however many turns the FA lasts.